


Endearments

by Winterstar



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 00:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterstar/pseuds/Winterstar
Summary: Cap-Ironman Bingo card fill: Old





	Endearments

It’s not that Tony doesn’t believe in magic. It’s that he hates it. It makes no sense, he cannot parse the meaning or the cause and effect, because there is no 2 + 2 = 4. It’s more like 2 + 2 = $$^$%&@#@%#. Or a stream of curses.

He curses. A lot. But he has no other recourse. He cannot change time or take back the words he’d said. It’s too much to think about, another weight, another burden on all of the guilt and pain he already carried. They keep telling him no one knew, no one could tell what would happen. The magic they’d encountered couldn’t truly be quantified or understood. 

His words, though, his words were plain and clear as day.

He looks at the hospital bed, the old man so gnarled and aged he’s barely recognizable. Nothing can save him, not the serum, not Tony’s brilliance. He’s losing the man he loves – the man he never confessed his love. He’s losing him because of a throw away comment. 

They tell him it isn’t his fault. It’s magic.

But he’s the one that said the words. So casual, so easy. He’d only said it in jest. The words ring in his head. He always calls people terms of endearment. Simple words. Sweetcakes, Legolas. How could this be so harmful? How could what they encountered be so dangerous. But it was and his words are to blame for it.

He walks up to the bed, clasps Steve’s hand in his own and whispers, “I love you, old man.”

But it’s too late. It always will be.


End file.
